


New Lives

by Markov_Debris



Series: Fall and Rise [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mpreg, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-18 04:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markov_Debris/pseuds/Markov_Debris
Summary: Jack and Ianto have started new lives on an alien planet in the distant future.  But life in not turning out as they expected.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to Fall and Rise, and Wedding Night Nerves as promised. You do need to have read Fall and Rise (but not necessarily Wedding Night Nerves) to enjoy this story.  
> When I wrote Fall and Rise I wrote the first chapter of this story and, mostly because I couldn't get Wedding Night Nerves right, I didn't post it, and in my mind it was incomplete. I do not know if the subsequent chapters were how I thought this story would continue, I am fairly sure I thought this would just be a one-parter, but it didn't turn out that way. I hope you enjoy.

Jack didn't think he’d ever been this happy.

If anyone had ever asked him while he was at the Time Agency if he could ever settle down with one man, he wouldn’t have been able to comprehend the question.

As a young man the universe was full of strange sights to see and interesting people to meet and have sex with.

If anyone had asked him that while he had worked for Torchwood, he would sometimes have said ‘been there, done that, no intention of doing it again’. 

Okay he’d had several long term relationships while working at Torchwood, but after his marriage to Lucia broke down, he believed that happiness and love were something for other people, something he no longer deserved.

Perhaps that’s why it took being tortured for a year for him to realise that he was in love with Ianto Jones.  They had lived rough together on the streets, never had a sexual encounter but Jack’s heart was his in a way that not even his wife could claim.

Now they were living together as husbands in Pax, the Capital city of Elpis, and every day Jack was surprised how happy an ordinary Forty-Eighth Century life could make him.

The Doctor had made sure before he left that they both has enough money to be very comfortable for the rest of their existence.  Ianto however didn't want to be isolated from the rest of the world anymore.  He wanted to do something productive, make friends and fit in.

Jack was a little afraid at first.  What if Ianto’s new job allowed him to meet someone new?  What if he found someone he liked better?

However he couldn’t deny Ianto the opportunity to do what he wished; especially as part of him wanted exactly the same thing.

Ianto managed to get a job with what seemed like surprising swiftness, until Jack realised it had been part of the Welshman’s plan when he decided he wanted to live with the Immortal on Elpis.

He became a museum curator and archivist.

 Elpis was a frontier colony and many of the ships that came here brought artefacts of cultural significance with them.  Some were millennia old, some less than a century.

The High Council of Elpis had had a museum build so that the children could learn about their ancestors past and the building of their world.

However, until Ianto applied no one had wanted the job.  There were a number of civil servants who were forced to spend one day a week looking after the place, and a cleaner, and that was it.

Every night Ianto came home full of enthusiasm.  He wasn’t meeting many people yet, but he was learning about Forty-Eighth Century history and organising the collections ready for visitors to see.

Jack loved listening to the excitement in his voice as he talked about what was an otherwise dull place.  He never said anything bad about the museum because whenever Ianto had a good day, he became a very passionate lover at night.

The immortal quite envied him and knew he had to find a job himself to stave off the boredom of being alone while Ianto was at the museum.

The problem was that Jack had no idea where to start, until he saw that the Elpis Police Department was looking for new recruits.  It was perfect for him.  He got to fly around in a patrol ship, solving crimes, catching criminals, risking his life and saving others.

Jack was worried about the hours, but as Ianto had total charge of the museum; his husband wasn’t above taking long breaks so that when the immortal got off shift he could make passionate love to him before going back to work.

Life was perfect and wonderful until Ianto started getting sick seven months after their marriage.

At first he put it down to something he’d eaten that had disagreed with him.  But when he was still throwing up after a week, Jack insisted on going to a doctor.

“Congratulations you’re pregnant,” the doctor said stunning the couple.

“Ianto you’re a Twenty-First Century man, you can’t get pregnant,” Jack said disbelieving after several awkward minutes of silence.

“You didn’t read the citizenship requirements when we applied for our marriage licence and residency did you,” Ianto said quietly.

“What?” Jack said in confusion.

The Immortal remembered being given some paperwork to sign but, seeing Ianto skim through them briefly before signing, he assumed they were okay.  He knew that the Welshman had organised everything before coming and he couldn’t think of anything he could possibly object to so in such documents.  Besides, he trusted his then fiancé and just signed them, wanting to get the tedious legal stuff sorted quickly so that he could ensure Ianto was his as quickly as possible.

“This is a colony world Jack, they want to establish themselves.  That means they want their citizens to have children.  I asked them during the citizenship medical exam and they said I could undergo a procedure that would give me the necessary _equipment_ to have a child.

“There was also supposed to be a contraceptive implant because I’m supposed to wait a year to make sure that my body doesn’t reject the changes.  I was going to talk to you about it then,” Ianto told him tears streaming down his face from confusion and rejection.

“You’re right Mr. Jones-Harkness, I don’t know what went wrong with the implant, though I can confirm that your body has accepted your new reproductive system quite well, you shouldn’t have any problem carrying your babies to term,” the doctor said reassuringly, but it didn’t really help.

“Babies?” Ianto whispered.

“Yes, you’re carrying twins, would you like to see the scans?” the doctor asked and they both nodded dully.

The doctor brought the scans up on a screen and quietly excused himself so that they could take a few moments to look at their unborn babies.

“Have I mentioned lately how much I love you?” Jack said quietly to Ianto and the weeping Welshman turned to stare at him.

“It’s a special man who will risk the dangers and excitement of Time and Space for the one they love, and a rare man who with give them up because they worry the same loved one.

“It is a wonderful man who would be willing to live on another planet, in another time zone, far beyond anything they had ever experienced, for love.  And a precious man who would undergo a life changing procedure to have that life,” Jack said drying Ianto’s tears gently.

“You’re not angry?” Ianto asked quietly.

“You’re going to have my babies why would I be angry?” Jack replied kissing him passionately.

He meant it; the thought of becoming a father, of having a child, two children that had both his and Ianto’s DNA was wonderful.  He would have to go through the house making sure everything was child proof.  They would have to pick a nursery and get new furniture and baby things.

As he kissed Ianto he couldn’t help feeling like he was the luckiest man in existence.  He not only had the most fantastic best friend and husband, they were going to be a family.

Yet after that it all seemed to go wrong.


	2. Chapter Two

At first everything was fine.  There was no man more excited about becoming a father.  He organised things so that he would be able to take time off to spend the first few months with Ianto and the Twins.

They decided not to know the sex of the babies because they wanted it to be a surprise.  He decorated the nursery to look like the hills of Wales, though with a bright blue sky rather than a stormy grey one.  Ianto was surprised and delighted with his level of artistry.

There was also no partner more attentive to a pregnant loved ones needs.  Whenever Ianto got tired, or ached, he was massaged.  Whatever craving he had, Jack provided what was asked for.  When they made love he was tender and affectionate as ever.

That was until Ianto’s pregnancy began to show. 

Truthfully, Jack loved him as much as ever, was if anything he became more aroused by seeing the evidence that his husband was carrying his children. 

Yet, fear started to creep in then, fear that, like Lucia, the Welshman would start to resent his immortality and take his children away.  It had been during the later stages of her pregnancy with Melissa that she began to turn on him, resent him.  It became better for a short while afterwards, then she just left.

Now that his husband was starting to show, Jack began to regret marrying and having sex with his best friend, because he became increasingly afraid that he was going to lose everything that made him happy for the first time in decades.

To Ianto, Jack seemed to be having far more mood swings than he was, and he had the excuse of being pregnant, huge and ugly.  His husband however seemed to vie between being tender, caring and attentive, and being distant and frequently absent.

As he got bigger the tenderness and closeness seemed to evaporate and the distancing seemed to increase.  Pregnancy hormones increased his anxiety and he became increasingly depressed as he believed that he had made the biggest mistake of his life in giving everything to a man who no longer loved him.

Except at night.  It was as if whatever was driving Jack away seemed to switch off when they went to bed.  Yes, the Immortal usually when to bed hours after the Welshman had gone up, lying awake worrying about the future, but as soon as he got in Jack would hold Ianto close like a drowning man clinging on to a life ring.

It was therefore fortunate that there was someone watching over them.

When the TARDIS landed and the Doctor and Donna stepped out Jack was excited.  He talked about his job, how much he was enjoying his life on Elpis and life with Ianto.  His backup personality was in full swing entertaining their guests.

He seemed to talk non-stop about how wonderful their life together was, how happy he was that Ianto was pregnant, and how perfect everything had become since they last met.

Ianto didn’t say anything.  He was glad to see the Doctor again and Donna seemed nice, but Jack was so different from how he had been these past few months that the Welshman suddenly suspected that he had been living with an alien.

“Is he a mute?” Donna asked as soon as Jack gave them a moment, indicating Ianto.

“No, he’s always been a bit quiet,” the Doctor replied.

He studied the Welshman for the first time since he had given the pregnant man a once over with the sonic to check that everything was fine.  Ianto caught him looking and moved away.  He couldn’t quite put his finger on it but Donna was right, there was something up.

“There’s quiet and there’s withdrawn.  He hasn’t said a word, and that half hearted smile wasn’t much of a greeting.  I don’t think this life is the happy paradise that Jack is making it out to be, well not for Ianto.  I’d say your friend was trying to get rid of us as quickly as possible.  If I didn’t trust your judgement when it comes to friends, I’d suspect abuse,” Donna replied gently.

“Jack wouldn’t,” the Doctor replied hotly, making Ianto look up for a moment.

The Time Lord looked in his former companion’s eyes and saw the despair and hopelessness that he hadn’t seen the Welshman left the streets of Cardiff.  Yet as Jack came in, he turned and there was a look of longing on his face before an emotionless mask fell into place; before he silently slipped out, trying to be unnoticed.

The Doctor now turned to his friend and watched him carefully.  There were barriers all around him, hostile defensive barriers that were projecting the false brightness that was hurting his husband.  There was one look, one moment when he knew that Jack loved Ianto, but it was brief and the Welshman was not looking to see it.

Moments later the Immortal was making a big fuss about getting ready for work, intending that all attention was turned back on him and not his illusive husband.

“I’ll speak to Jack,” the Doctor said.

“Oh no, there’s no way he’s going to open up to a stranger.  You go after Ianto.  I’ll have a word with Jack,” Donna told him and followed the Immortal out.

It was not hard for the Time Lord to find out where Ianto worked, or to get past the inadequate security.

The Welshman mostly ignored him as he worked, and the Doctor could not deny the truth of what he was seeing.  Gone was the intelligent, slightly mischievous, deadpan and quick witted young man who had been travelling with him in the TARDIS.  He made no attempts to speak, and the Time Lord would have suspected that he was being snubbed if it hadn’t been for the tea and biscuits Ianto supplied at regular intervals after he started helping.

His former companion also seemed to be ignoring his obvious tiredness and the pains caused by both the work and the pregnancy.  No one visited him as he worked solidly until exhausted, not bothering with lunch and only partaking of half the tea breaks the Time Lord had.  Towards the afternoon, Ianto slipped and would have had a serious accident if the Doctor hadn’t been there to prevent it.

“Why didn’t you stop earlier?  You know this isn’t good for the babies,” the Doctor shouted in frustration.

Ianto moved away from him getting agitated.  He tried to continue but the Time Lord forced him to stop and took him back to the house, made him a meal.  He didn’t know what to do when he turned around and saw that the Welshman had silently began to cry.

“Ianto, what’s wrong, tell me?” the Time Lord asked after the crying stopped and he finished the food he had to be persuaded to eat.

In reply the Welshman went to one of the spare rooms of the house and grabbed a holdall.  He looked at the Doctor, willing him to understand, but when his looks were met only with confusion he whispered.

“I want to go home.”

“Back to Earth.  What happened?  Don’t you love Jack anymore?” he asked, needing to understand what had gone wrong between two people who had been so much in love when he left them.

Ianto couldn’t answer.  This time the response was a series of heart wrenching sobs through which no words could have been decipherable, even if the Welshman had been willing to speak.

Whatever had happened, Ianto did not understand it, did not know why the man he loved, whose children he was carrying, no longer loved him.  The Time Lord could feel despair as he held him, it was coming off him in waves far more bleak than when they went to the streets of Cardiff to rescue him.

Then Ianto winced.

Just a small catch of breath amongst the torrent of disjointed breathing but it caused a sudden pause.  The Welshman withdrew, fear in his eyes.

“No, no, it’s too early,” the Time Lord said trying to be reassuring.

Ianto nodded and moved away, picking up his holdall again.  He moved to another room and started to tidy up.  He kept his holdall close to him wherever he went and as the Doctor watched he winced again.

A quick scan with the sonic confirmed his worse fears.  Ianto had gone into premature labour.

He took the Welshman’s arm and gently guided him into the TARDIS, pausing only to collect the holdall as Ianto wouldn’t go without it.

Neither man saw Jack and Donna return in time to witness them going inside.  The door shut on Jack’s shouts of despair seconds before the TARDIS dematerialised.

 


	3. Chapter Three

Travelling with the Doctor had not entirely changed Donna’s outlook on life.  She knew it was wonderful and exciting but, having always been one of the little people before, she never forgot them, always looked out for them.

Many of her friends had gotten married and had children.  Some of them had had relationships that they should have left years ago but were too afraid too, not necessarily because their abusive partner scared them, but because they were scared or being alone, of being without the person they had (because of the relationship) become totally dependent on.

Donna was prepared to trust the Doctor’s judgement that Jack wasn’t a physical or sexual abuser.  Spending time with Jack only confirmed her opinion on this point.

However there was one type of abuse that was, ironically, overlooked when talking about abuse, that of neglect.  She had seem many husbands and partners who were all loving and smiles until their other half became pregnant.  Then they melted into the background leaving their pregnant lover to cope alone.

Yet the more Donna talked to Jack, the more that didn’t quite ring true.

She asked him about Ianto, how they met, how he became pregnant, the normal kind of questions and Twenty-first Century woman would ask.  And Jack answered them with a spark in his eyes that had been absent before, and a fond smile on his lips.

Jack explained how he had worked for Torchwood and been in hiding on the streets of Cardiff when he met Ianto, who had worked for the same organisation when it had been destroyed in an alien attack.  He spoke about how he had looked after Ianto and, in time, the Welshman had looked after him.

He told her about leaving Ianto because he had had some unfinished business with the Doctor.  He glossed over what happened, but Donna could tell it hadn’t been good and that all he had wanted when it was over was to return to the man he had left behind, the man he obviously still loved.

During the day Donna found out about his immortality, police work even in this relatively safe place and time could be dangerous.  She immediately wanted to know if Ianto knew and was reassured that he did.

It led to questions about what happened when Jack and Ianto were both on the TARDIS and then why they stopped travelling with the Doctor.  She found it adorable and reassuring that Ianto had taken the lead in leaving the TARDIS with Jack following.  She also noticed that thinking about his husband aroused the Immortal and he had to suddenly answer a call of nature.

That made it all the more puzzling that he would neglect Ianto now, especially as the pictures in Jack’s office made it clear that he found the Welshman as sexy pregnant as he did slim.

The point was made even more obvious by the heart-rending scream Jack gave as they watched the Doctor led Ianto into the TARDIS and it disappeared.

“I knew he’d leave me.  I’ve been so afraid.  I just wanted you to go so that he wouldn’t take Ianto with him,” Jack said miserably when the sobbing died down.

“You thought Ianto was going to leave you?” Donna asked gently.

“I had a wife once, during the Twentieth Century.  She knew all about my Immortality, accepted me, and I loved her.  We had a daughter, Melissa... Alice.”

“You mean you had two daughters?” Donna asked confused.

“No, she was born Melissa but when Lucia left me, she hid from me, said it was safer if my enemies didn’t know who they were.  Melissa’s name was changed to Alice.  She was older than Ianto when we left.  I also had a grandson, Stephen.  I wasn’t allowed to see him, see them.  I wanted so much for us to be a family but she made it clear that, apart from accepting money to help her out, she wanted nothing to do with me.  She never bothered looking when I disappeared on the streets.  Ianto’s sister did, but he felt she was better off without him in her life,” Jack replied miserably.

“You are an idiot,” Donna said enunciating each word clearly, making the Immortal look at her in shock.

“I recently ended up in an Artificial Reality thing, I lived a completely different life.  Got married, went on a pointless diet.  It kept jumping to the important moment of my new life, but I can tell you that nothing was more frightening than when I found out I was pregnant.  I’ve faced Pyroviles and Sontarans and gobby drunk girls from Dagenham, and I can tell you that none of them were as scary as bringing a life into this world, becoming a parent, even if in the end it wasn’t real,” Donna said, regret in her voice as she wished her dream man had been real, that she could have had that family for real.

“It was frightening to me and I was born with the right equipment and given instructions in school on how to use it.  I wasn’t on an alien planet, in an alien time, well it didn’t seem like that, and I wasn’t with an Immortal time traveller who worked for a top secret organisation that hunts aliens.

“I didn’t have nothing but friendships, and I didn’t knowingly give up space and time for the idiot I fell in love with.  Ianto didn’t leave you, he didn’t get the chance.  You left him first,” Donna said none too gently.

“What have I done,” Jack cried bursting again into tears.

As Donna had been speaking her phone had vibrated in her pocket.  She pulled it out as her companion sobbed, wanting him to feel a little abandoned, just like Ianto must have felt.  She read the message with a shake of her head and a wry smile.

“Well my idiotic friend, today is the day for realising how wrong you are.  Ianto hasn’t left you, he’s gone into labour.  If we’re quick we can get to the hospital before you become a father,” she told him as she stood.

Donna was glad that she was used to running, thanks to the Doctor, because she wasn’t sure she would have been able to keep up with Jack otherwise.  She had to remind him three times that she wasn’t immortal, and that he would be really late if he didn’t stick to the speed limit and got pulled over for a traffic violation.

As he entered the room, Jack took one look at the Doctor holding Ianto’s hand and growled.  Donna hit him in the chest with the back of her hand and he stopped growling and approached, contrite.

Ianto’s face, once the pain subsided and he realised Jack was there, was one of confusion and uncertainty.  He withdrew his hand when his husband tried to take it and tears welled once more in the Immortal’s eyes.

“I am so sorry...” Jack began and the whole story that he had told Donna about Alice, and Stephen, came flooding out.

“...I thought you were going to leave me.  I didn’t mean to....”

“....be such a dick,” Ianto finished.

“Yeah,” Jack said quietly.

“I... I...”

“I know, I’m sorry,” the Immortal said, reaching out his hand, which was taken instantly.

“You are such a....”

The Doctor ignored the string of expletives that came out of the Welshman’s mouth and gave no admonishment on the grounds that, at that moment, he was having a contraction.  However part of him couldn’t help agreeing as Jack had nearly ruined the chance to have something he himself had sometimes longed for, but knew he would never have.

“I love you too,” Jack said in reply, gently kissing the top of his husband’s forehead.

It was not long before the doctors arrived to perform the caesarean.  Jack stayed with Ianto the entire time, whispering words of love and encouragement, even as his husband shouted abuse, the pain he had gone through whilst the Immortal had become mired in his obsession lacing every word.

As the first of the twins slipped free from Ianto’s body, it was as if all that pain slipped free too.  Ianto held his newborn son in his arms, weeping silently with joy, before giving him to Jack in a gesture full of both love and forgiveness.

All too soon his first son was taken from him to be put in an incubator.  The second child was so small they barely got to see him before he too was whisked away.  Ianto called to be given his children back and sobbed as Jack held him.  They had been warned that this might happen because they had twins, but it was still distressing.

Jack was glad to have reconciled with his husband because he was afraid that he might not survive their, temporary, removal otherwise.

“Please don’t leave me,” the Immortal whispered as Ianto collapsed into an exhausted sleep.


	4. Chapter Four

****

“Oh,” Donna said as she entered the overly warm room.

On a bed, under what looked like a transparent tent with a hole for his head to stick out, was Ianto Jones.  She suspected that the reason for the warmth was the small baby who was inside the tent, currently sucking at one of his nipples.

“Part of the changes they made was to ensure that pregnancy would induce lactation, they wanted to make sure that men who gave birth bonded with their children, and they thought breastfeeding would help with that.  Wouldn’t have mattered with these two, they’re too beautiful not to love.  It will only be for a month, but I’m glad I’ll get the chance,” Ianto said, the adoration for the child in his arms was obvious.

To be honest the babies could have been born looking like Weevils, unlikely given their gorgeous immortal father, and Ianto would have still though them beautiful and loved them instantly, though he might have exercised more caution when it came to breastfeeding.

“After a month my body will have normalised to what it was before and they will put a new contraceptive implant in, hopefully getting it right this time,” Ianto added as the baby finished the feed and the nurse stepped forward to return it to the incubator.

“You don’t want more children?” Jack asked a quiet, disappointed, note in his voice.

“When I underwent the procedure to be able to have children the doctors said that, for both my own health and the health of my children, I should wait at least a year between giving birth and conceiving again,” Ianto replied.

Ianto was sure from the look she gave him that Donna had noticed that he didn’t answer the question.   He suspected that Jack did too when he just nodded.  It was more than just his physical health that was making the Welshman hesitate.  He had forgiven his husband for himself, but on behalf of their children he was exercising more caution.

“Of course once the contraceptive is fitted and I am no longer in pain, we could get some practice in, make sure we don’t forget how to make babies,” Ianto offered, an olive branch that made his husband beam with delight.

“I did not need to hear that.  Come on Jack, you haven’t eaten since the birth and I am sure Donna can look after Ianto whilst he has a nap,” the Doctor said and steered the protesting Immortal out of the room.

“Did you get it?” he asked as soon as they were out of the door.

“Yes,” she replied handing over the box she had been concealing from both the Doctor and Jack.

The Welshman gave her a few instructions and soon she was pointing a camera at Ianto.

“Jack, today our twins were born.  They’re so young they don’t even have names yet and, well we didn’t really have a chance to discuss possible names.  I...”

Ianto couldn’t really continue with what he was going to say.  He had been ready to leave.  He had been prepared to return alone and pregnant to the streets of Cardiff where he first met Jack, to hell with temporal paradoxes and the possibility of becoming a Torchwood experiment, he had wanted to go back because over the past few months Pax had stopped being his home because he thought Jack had stopped loving him.

Jack had the twins to thank for the fact that he was still here; that and the Doctor’s faith in his Immortal friend.  He was certain it had all been a misunderstanding.  In a way it was, it was Jack’s deepest fears manifesting because he couldn’t accept potential happiness.

Ianto understood that.  It had taken two years of travelling in the TARDIS and keeping the Doctor and Jack out of trouble to be prepared to accept the possibility that Jack loved him, needed him and would be prepared to settle down to a quieter life with him.

He loved Jack too much not to forgive him, especially when he spoke with the same passion and urgency as when he proposed.  That was the risk when you marry your best friend, you know them well enough to forgive more than you would any other kind of lover.

Besides, it wasn’t as if Jack was unfaithful, just frightened, remembering how he had been held at night supported that theory.  The Immortal just had so many more experience than Ianto, and most of them far worse than anything he could imagine.  It was just...

“Jack I want to draw a line under what happened between us over the past few months.  I want to forgive you for the pain and loneliness I’ve endured because you stopped talking to me, stopped being there for me, I know why now and I understand, I really do, it’s just...

“It’s just that I feel so insulted.”

The hiss of the nurse and Donna’s start of surprise made him blush.  He apologised and took a few deep breaths, wanting to compose himself.

“Jack I know I’m just an ordinary Valley’s boy that you met at the worst moment of his life.  I was surprised after you left that you bothered coming back for me.  And I really don’t see how raising my eyebrow can turn you on, though I have enjoyed experimenting to see how true that claim was.

“I may be an ordinary, everyday, unimportant human being but I can tell you this, there is only one thing in the whole history of humanity that every single human being has in common; we’re all unique.

“I don’t care what your bloody ex-wife did to you, I am not bloody her.  I know you’re going to outlive me, that’s why I’m recording this, partly for when I’m gone and partly because I need to have a therapeutic rant and I don’t want to hurt your feelings.

“God I’m just like my mother.  She used to need a therapeutic rant after visiting me Nan, and she couldn’t do it with Dad because she was his mother and she didn’t want to hurt his feelings,” Ianto said more to himself than the camera, but Donna smiled, she obviously understood the benefits of a good rant.

“I love you Jack, more than anyone I have ever known, until today that is, because I love our children just as much as I love you.  I can’t promise that I will never leave because you’re immortal and can’t die and I will one day.  Besides you’ve proven that you are capable of being quite a dick and I won’t let you do that to me again,” Ianto told the camera which earned a cheer from Donna.

“I can’t think of anything else to say,” with that she turned off the camera and he hid it in his pocket.

“What are you going to do with that?” Donna asked.

“Video diary.  Jack is going to lose me and I want him to have something, even if it is me having a go at him.  Life isn’t rose tinted, it isn’t all sweetness and light.  He chose me scars and all, and he will get scars, hopefully he will have learned his lesson enough to get love and light too,” Ianto replied.

Outside the slightly ajar door, the Doctor handed Jack a packet of tissues from inside his pocket.  The Immortal had been so anxious to get back to his husband that they arrived in time to Ianto’s declaration that he felt insulted.  He listened with shame and was now weeping silently.

Quickly Jack composed himself, vowing silently to himself that he would do better to make sure that he kept the extraordinary human being who had agreed to be his husband.

 

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the end might seem abrupt, and I have left the twins without names, but this felt like the right place for this story to end. I have had an idea for another installment but I am afraid it will have to wait until after Christmas. I hope you enjoyed and Merry Christmas.


End file.
